L'ampoule et le savon à la noix de coco
by Kokoslup
Summary: Yaoi, ClarkxLex. Un peu gore  viol oculaire . A la base réalisée pour un pari. OOC. Lex attend avec impatience Clark pour avoir sa gâterie mais finit par avoir bien plus. featuring Jean-Albert le pommeau de douche et son bout de cryptonite rouge.


Bonjour, je me présente, mon nom est Philament. Je suis une ampoule. Hahaha ! Vous avez compris ? "Philament" ! Filament ! Haha, je n'ai pas perdu mon humour irrésistiblement foudroyant, n'est-ce pas ? Où en étions-nous donc ? Ah, oui. Donc je m'appelle Philament, et je suis une des nombreuses ampoules qui peuplent le bureau de notre ami Lex Luthor. Oui, vous voyez le chauve qui téléphone joyeusement, là ? C'est lui.

- Clark ! Allez, s'il te plaît, viens me voir... Tu viens toujours quand je ne m'y attends pas mais quand je t'attends tu refuse !

- Écoute, Lex, je ne peux pas, là, je suis occupé. Et d'ailleurs, en tant qu'homme d'affaires, la situation devrait être inversée.

- Alleeeeeez !

Cela faisait au moins vingt bonnes minutes que ce cher chauve tentait de convaincre - en vain, d'après son ton plaintif - sa dernière petite folie. En effet, n'étant plus satisfait sexuellement par les femmes, il avait décidé de s'en prendre aux hommes... Et puisqu'il avait un petit brun aux yeux bleus avec une tête de suceur sous la main, autant en profiter. C'est sans aucune déception que notre cher Lex constata que pour une fois, l'habit faisait le moine. Enfin, ici, la tête faisait la succion, enfin, heu... Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lexounet avait envie d'une petite pipe et il avait bien l'intention de l'obtenir. Ce fut donc avec conviction qu'il recomposa le numéro de son super-héros quand celui-ci lui raccrocha au nez.

- Oui, allo, Clark Kent à l'appareil ?

- Allez, vieeeeens !

- Ah, encore toi ?! Mais j'en ai marre à la fin !

- Tu sais que je sais que tu adores ça...

- Bon, d'accord, je viens, mais je te préviens, je ferai pas dans la dentelle !

- J'aime pas la dentelle.

Lex raccrocha, satisfait, et me regarda avec un sourire béat.

- Ouiiii, merci Seigneur, je vais avoir ma piiiiipe !

Je crois qu'il me prend pour son dieu. Bah... Soit. Pour lui répondre, je clignote un petit coup, comme pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Quand soudain, il disparaît du salon. Je suppose qu'il est parti dans la cuisine... Ou peut-être dans la salle de bains, je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'il va croiser mon pote, Marcel le savon à la noix de coco ?

Marcel était passablement choqué. Oublié dans la cabine de douche par son propriétaire, Blark ou Bark Kent, quelque chose qui y ressemble, voilà qu'il se retrouvait frotté contre le corps d'un homme sans poils ! Pouvez-vous imaginer le choc et la déception que ressent un savon lorsqu'il est privé des poils de son propriétaire ? Je ne pense pas. Si vous le pouvez, alors votre amant a une utilisation bizarre de votre corps. Mais Marcel était une bonne âme, et il accepta de parfumer cet homme sans poil et de lui prêter sa senteur de noix de coco. Quand soudain, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, et Marcel fut posé sur le sol de la cabine de douche. Le savon regarda curieusement le chauve qui sortait de la cabine, tout mouillé, pour enlacer et embrasser gluantement Bark Kent. Bark semblait un peu contrarié, mais il avait un grand sourire pervers. Marcel soupira. Il allait encore avoir le droit à une petite séance porno... Il essaya de se mouvoir jusqu'à la porte mais trop tard, elle était fermée. C'est alors avec un petit chouinement qu'il inaugura la partie de jambes en l'air qu'il s'apprêtait à assister...

Bark Kent semblait excité. Voire même super excité. Alors que d'habitude ils se contentaient d'une fella... febla... blebla... quelquechosation, ils en étaient déjà aux va-et-vient, et à entendre les cris de Lex, Bark faisait ça plutôt bien. Oui, Marcel avait appris que le chauve s'appelait Lex, parce que Bark ne cessait de crier son nom tout en secrétant une matière blanche et visqueuse...

Soudain, l'homme sans poils ni cheveux empoigna le sexe de son compagnon, et lui déclara d'une voix enjôleuse :

- Je veux qu'on essaie quelque chose qu'on n'a encore jamais essayé...

Et il avait l'air de s'y connaître, en choses jamais essayées, le Bark. Parce que soudain, alors que son regard croisait celui du pommeau de douche - Jean- Albert, un type cool - qui luisait de sa petite pierre rouge, il attrapa le visage de Lex, et commença à le violer par la bouche, ce qui avait l'air de ne déplaire à aucun des deux. En fait, vu que le chauve était consentant, ce n'était pas vraiment un viol... Plutôt une pratique. Oui, voilà, une pratique, c'est le mot...

Sauf que ça passa soudain de la pratique au viol véritable.

En effet, Bark venait de susurrer quelque chose du genre « Tu veux de l'inhabituel ? Tu vas en manger, des inhabitudes, mon amour... Enfin, vu ce que je m'apprête à te faire, tu vas surtout en voir une de très près. » . Marcel fronça les sourcils, inquiet, et observa attentivement ce que le brun s'apprêtait à faire au chauve agenouillé.

Bark passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et caressa d'une main impatiente le crâne de Lex, comme pour ébouriffer une chevelure que son compagnon n'avait pas. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur la paupière de l'œil droit du chauve. Et d'un geste rapide et précis, il lui arracha son globe oculaire. Ignorant les hurlements de douleur de ce pauvre Lex, il y introduit son phallus et commença les va-et-vient. Lex hurlait, mais ce n'était pas des hurlements de plaisir... Ce pauvre chauve sentait cette énorme chose palpiter et se remuer dans son crâne, et c'était une sensation atroce et définitivement sado-masochiste qui s'emparait de lui. Crachant tantôt du sang, tantôt du sperme, il avait épuisé toute sa voix dans ses longs cris de douleur, et n'eut même pas la force de protester quand Bark réitéra mais avec son autre orbite oculaire. Le brun semblait éprouver un plaisir intense, à en entendre ses râlements, cris et gémissements. Une fois que la bouche, les oreilles et les narines du chauve dégoulinèrent de sperme, il décida de s'arrêter, attrapa Marcel et partit.

Au bout d'une longue nuit de sensations intenses, Clark Kent réapparut dans mon champ de vision. De toute ma vie d'ampoule, je n'avais jamais entendu de tels cris émaner de la salle de bains. Je fixai curieusement le brun, et m'aperçut que ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Il tenait Marcel dans sa main. Et en passant sous moi, Marcel me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

Apparemment, Lex avait eu bien plus que son habituelle pipe...

Fin.


End file.
